Lost and Found
by Angelkissesinthewind
Summary: Angelina left. Fred let her go. Will she ever return to mend his and her broken hearts.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! This is my first story under this title. I really hope you enjoy it. Its something I've been working on off and on over the summer. Hope you like. I'm really excited about it.

Lost and Found

By

Angel Kisses in the Wind

Chapter 1- Stood up

The room was warm and barely lit; the wine was no longer chilled. The candles had melted into soft goop at the bottom of their holders and tiny flames flickered, threatening to go out. Angelina sat silently behind a table that was covered with enough food to feed a king.

Angelina looked radiant. She wore a fitted strapless red dress that complimented her slender shoulders, full breasts and tiny waist. On her feet were matching red sandals that laced half way up her long bronze legs. Angelina sat with her head in her hands thinking.

"Where is he? It's been three hours. I don't think he's coming?" said the voice in the back of her head.

Angelina hated to admit it but it was true. Fred had stood her up again.Angelina sighed loudly as she began clearing the untouched food.

After the table was cleared of the food and utensils, all that was left were the nearly out candles. She was just about to blow out the last flame when there was a crack behind her. Angelina didn't bother to turn around because she knew who it was. She just blew out the flame and without turning around to face him, she left the room.

Fred looked around at the extinguished candles and remembered. Their date. Fred could have kicked himself in the arse. He ran a hand from the back of his head to the front making his hair become even messier than it already was.

Fred walked down the hallway and onto the balcony where he knew Angelina would be. She would always go onto the balcony when she was dangerously pissed at him and this time it was no different. Fred eyed his flaming treasure as he approached her carefully, searching for the right words to say.

"Angel, I'm sorry" said Fred softly.

It didn't take long for Angelina to answer.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. Sorry for believing you for so long." Angelina said plainly.

"Darling, you know it's not like that. I'm really sorry. I forgot" said Fred pleadingly

"I know you are. You always are but you always seem to forget anyway." said Angelina coldly, turning away from Fred.

"Come on Angel, don't be like that. Look, I promise I'll..." Fred began before being cut off by a shouting Angelina.

"Stop it! I'm tired of your damn promises. This has become too predictable. You stand me up. I get angry. You apologize and promise to make it up to me with another dinner and you know what Fred? You forget again"

"Well I'm sorry if I try to make things up to you. I love you and I hate hurting you." said Fred his voice rising a bit.

"Okay fine. Why don't you tell me where you've been?" said Angelina blankly staring out into the starless sky was she nervously waited for an answer. There was silence as Fred struggled with whether or not to tell her where he had been.

"Damn it Fred" said Angelina angrily facing Fred "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"So what are you saying? You don't want to be with me anymore. After four years of us you want to call it quits because I missed this stupid date? What are you saying Angel? Can you please tell me?" said Fred his temper rising.

Angelina rubbed her temples as she said "You can be really simple sometimes. I need to go somewhere. I need to think."

Angelina turned away and disappeared with a crack. Fred reached forward to grab her but it was too late she was gone.

A/N: There you go. It's the first chapter.YAY!I hope to update soon but school work can be a delay. Pwuleez review. I would really appreciate it.


	2. Drunk and Rescued

A/N: Hey again. Thanks for all my reviews. I loved them. I know you've waited long enough and want me to hush it. So without further disturbances here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2- Drunk and Rescued

The pub was uncrowded and smelt of a combination of liquor and smoke. There were dim candles in random holes in the walls that gave the room a barely lit appearance. There were a few tables across the floor and corners while the bar stood in the center.

The dusty bar was surrounded by stools; almost every other one was either missing a leg or a cushion. At the edge of bar sat a beyond drunk Angelina. She had just downed her fifth glass of firewhiskey and the effects of the first, second, third and fourth glass was intensified.

She was trying to numb her pain and was slowly making progress. There was no music in the pub but Angelina swayed absentmindedly to the occasional cough from a drunk and growls of female deprived men.

Man after man approached Angelina but only to be turned away. The last man that approached her sparked her wavering interest. He was tall but not a tall as Fred. He had a head of blonde hair and sun kissed blue eyes. He spoke some words Angelina's brain didn't allow her to pick up on. She allowed him to take her into a small corner of the room.

> > > >

From the tiny corner of the pub he watched her intently as he poured the last of his beer out of the bottle and into a glass. He watched her down her fifth glass of firewhiskey and her body move to the non-existent music. She looked like a dream. He could feel the muscles in his jaw tighten with anger as drunken men tried to woo her. He was surprised at her easy ability of turning them away.

He was almost completely intoxicated by her beauty when he realized she was being escorted to another corner of the room. From his table his view was not obscured and the interests of others were not on her.

He watched as the man whispered into her ear and her lips spread into a half smile. When the blonde haired man's lips ran down her neck and her face slacken with pleasure but only to tighten with one of shock.

The man had snaked his way under her red dress and was fondling her as she unsuccessfully tried to push him away.

> > > >

"Stop it"

Angelina fought as he tore the strap of her dress easily with his hands. One of Angelina's hands collided with his chest hard. The man cursed then the hand that fondled her gripped her neck slamming her head to wall.

The man gritted his teeth and with his free hand pulled at her knickers. Spots flickered in Angelina eyes and she gasping for breath as the grip on her throat tightened more and more as she struggled.

"I can't believe this is happening. Oh Merlin what have I gotten my self into" Angelina screamed in her head.

She could feel herself become light headed and was about to pass. When his hand tore the material she gasped a final

"No"

Then there was a horrible breaking sound and the man's eyes open wide and grip loosen and he close as he fell to the floor, Angelina following him.

A/N: Ok that's the End of this chapter. As I said earlier this chapter is all over the place. LoL. Hope you enjoyed it though! Please Review and tell me what you think. Next update will be in a few weeks because my Christmas exams are approaching and I must study. Thanks again.

Angel Kisses


End file.
